Dan Robson
Daniel Tempest Robson (Dan for short) son of Archie Robson and Sophie Rider and brother of Desmond Robson, Grandson of Zeus (Decendant of Andrew Trevor Robson). History Lived in New York during the Dark Times when the Evil King Arcreios when he had the gods of olympus on his leash. He was his fathers heir to be Second-In-Command of The Godslingers 300 and when he died in battle he took his place. Been the second in command ever since then. The rest of his past is a mystery since he doesn't like talking about it, the only person who understands is Jeannette Yu since she saw his memorys when he touched her. It is later revealed that Dan is holding The First Monster ever created by Chaos himself is locked inside him, also revealing that his left eye is his eye and that the tattoo on his neck is no tattoo, it is the seal holding the monster inside him and if it was undone the monster would kill everyone and no one could stop it. Goal in Life His goal in life is to kill Arcreios because of what he has done to the world and parly because it was his fathers last request to him before he died so Dan put his very soul into fighting Arcreios. Relationships Kyuseishu Sullivan - Is his best friend, known him since they were both kids and they pretty much grew up together. Melvin Reynolds - Thinks of him as a friend even though Melvin considers Dan his rival. Sophia Tailor - Likes her like any other friend Rin Carabaa - Likes her as a friend and trusts her with his life even though sometimes she can't trust him. Clark McLean - They get along well since the Robsons and the McLeans have been friends for generations. Uehara Fuuka - He's his friend so they get along and trust each other in battle. Desdemona Trey - Treats her like a little sister even though it agitates her but she still likes him. Jeannette Yu - When she comes to Camp Half-Blood threw the time vortex he saves her from a minotaur that was about to kill her, afterwards she tried to go back but he held her back, when he touched her she saw all his memorys, hopes, dreams and hardships, they grow a connection after that and she is determined to show him their are other things in life then trying to kill Arcreios and saving the world. After that the two spent alot of time together. During the quest to stop Arcreios he kissed Jeannette when she found out she was the reincarnation of a dead goddess named Kailon and started dougting if she had a real life at all, the kiss reminded her that this was her life and not Kailons, he fell in love with her after that and hopes she feels the same. Abillites *Can manipulate the air so he can fly *Master with a sword like all the Robsons *Can make lightning bolts appear out of nowhere *Strong as a bear and fast as a cheetah *Can channel lightning threw any part of his body and threw his weapon *Great at hand-to-hand combat *When he's enraged he leaks out this Takamji's aura which makes Monsters fear him Weapons Uses a Imperial Gold double edged sword with the markings ''Freedom ''etched in the blade in ancient greek, he calls it Freedom because of it. He also carries a Imperial Gold Tanto, a tanto is simply a small katana which fits on a sheath on the back of but sometimes when he's in a dark uniform for stealth he wears it on his back. After Freedom was destroyed he crafted a new sword made of Heroic Silver, he wears it on a sheath on his back Appearances Like every Robson, he is drop dead handsome that girls would die for but his hair and eyes are a bit differant, he has snow white,untidy hair which covers his left eye, the right eye is bright yellow which was common in that time because of the abundance of magical energy Arcreios used for his rituals, he's very buff from training endlessly. He has a strange tattoo on the left side of his neck which is later revealed as the seal holding Takamji, The First Monstter inside him When he pulls his hair back, revealing his left eye which is blood red, it is later revealed that this eye is the eye of the first monster ever created, it makes monsters fear him and he can anticipate a monsters attack. Wears a black. button up jacket over a white sleeveless t-shirt and long combat pants and sneakers but most of the time wears his fathers old cloak, a battle-worn pure white cloak. During one of his rages his eyes turn into slits, which shows he is possesed by Takamji When he touched Arcreios Bane, the only weapon that would kill Arcreios, his arm, while in battle, would glow red and white and would become hard as rock, like all the Chosen Five. Fatal Flaw Doesn't think much of himself and cares to much for other people then himself Personality Most of the time he is very cheerful, always with a smile on his face but if any of the ones he loves like his friends are threatened his personality transforms into a Avenger, beating up his assiliant till he is begging for mercy. He is kind and brave, would give his life if it meant saving them, since he has no family after his father dead he thinks his life is just a burden so he would easily just throw it away but not before teaching Arcreios a thing a two. Trivia *He is decended from Jack Robson Theme. Warriors by Freedom Call when he's in battle. Angel of Darkness by Alex C. Feat when he's sad. Riot when he's enraged. Trivia He is the second known Robson to be possesed by a god. (The 1st being Andrew, who was possesed by Gaia) Gallery Dan Robson anime.jpg|Dan during the Dark Era Dan with Freedom.jpg|Dan and his sword Freedom Dan Lunaii.png|Dan Robson (Lunaii) Danny51.jpg|Dan in The Godslingers 300 Era Dan 2.png|Dan, unleashing a mysterious power which makes monsters fear him Dan's tattoo.jpg|Dan's Seal to Keep Takamji inside him Dan and Jeannette Kiss.jpg|Dan kissing Jeannette Category:The Robsons Category:Greek Demigod Category:Grandchildren of Zeus Category:The Godslingers (OC Club) Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Godslingers 300